1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy and particularly to a toy having an envelope enclosing a moving mechanism which operates upon movement of the envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable toys with inside moving mechanisms are known in the arts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,487 discloses inflatable toys which include linearly movable elements inside inflatable envelopes to be operated by external cords. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,062 discloses inflatable toys with rotational elements which can be operated by linearly moving means. The inventor also proposed an inflatable toy having an inside moving mechanism which operates upon movement of the envelope to actuate an external rotating mechanism mounted to the envelope of the toy.